Mini Story
by Skylar Otsu
Summary: Pokoknya Kristao. Tanpa plot. Tanpa alur. Tanpa mikir. Isinya pendek, super hot...
**The Fucking Present**

 **.**

"Oh Tuhan...tubuhku rasanya seperti remuk!"

Sosok langsing berbalut _bathrobe_ _navy_ yang memiliki suara serak-lembut-sengau-seksi itu merobohkan tubuh semampainya diatas tempat tidur super empuk berukuran king size. Memejamkan matanya melepas penat setelah bekerja hampir seharian, nafasnya terlihat teratur, begitu tenang, di dukung dengan suasana kamar yang temaram.

Kamar hotel itu sangat hening. Sosok itu menikmati waktu istirahatnya dengan senyum di bibir kucingnya yang berwarna segar, dengan kaki yang di biarkan menggantung di tepian tempat tidur. Namun mata dengan bulu mata lentik itu tiba-tiba terbuka menatap langit-langit kamar yang bernuansa _nude_.

"Sepertinya aku melupakan sesuatu" ucapnya pada diri sendiri. Kedua alisnya bertautan samar ketika mencoba mengingat-ngingat.

"Tapi apa?" tautan alisnya semakin dalam.

"Apa yang ku lupa-oh _shit_!"

Sosok berkulit kecoklatan itu spontan bangkit duduk cepat setelah berhasil mengingat hal yang terlupakan. Tak membenahi letak _bathrobe_ nya yang bergeser hingga menampilkan bahu mulusnya, ia beranjak mendekati lemari pakaiannya yang tertutup.

"Kenapa aku bisa lupa? Zitao bodoh!"

Ah ya, Zitao namanya. Seorang musisi, actor, musisi, dan model asal China yang sedang naik daun. Sosok pria muda berusia 23 tahun ketika bulan Mei tiba nanti, yang memiliki pahatan hampir sempurna di tubuh laki-lakinya yang lebih terkesan feminin. Surainya berwarna keemasan, masih agak basah malam ini karena baru saja mandi.

Zitao membuka lemari pakaiannya dan berlutut menghadap rak bawah lemari. Ia menarik rak tersebut dan mengeluarkan kopernya yang tersimpan rapih, membukanya terburu-buru, hingga menemukan sebuah kotak berukuran sedang yang di bungkus cantik dengan kertas bermotif hati berwarna dasar merah, dan pita kecil berwarna merah.

Tanpa mengembalikan koper ke tempat semula, Zitao membawa kotak itu menuju tempat tidur, naik ke atasnya, kemudian mencari iPhone _gold_ nya yang tersimpan diatas meja _stand night_. Sejenak ia hanya memperhatikan kotak hadiah itu dengan senyum mengembang di bibir mungilnya, lalu berkutat dengan ponsel pintarnya untuk mengecek pemberitahuan yang masuk.

"Oke, saatnya membuka hadiah dari fans tersayang" ucapnya senang, sembari meletakkan ponselnya diatas _spring bed_ dengan _cover_ biru muda itu.

Jari-jari lentik Zitao membuka kertas pembungkus hadiah dengan terampil, ada rasa tak sabar di setiap robekannya. Lihat saja matanya yang berkilauan ketika kertas pembungkus itu berhasil di singkirkan, dan menemukan sebuah kotak sedang berbentuk pipih yang berwarna hitam serta tulisan timbul sebuah brand terkenal. Memancing kerutan bingung di dahi si cantik bertubuh seksi itu.

"Apa ini tidak salah? VS?" ia kebingungan.

Zitao meraih ponselnya kembali, melihat jika pesannya belum di balas, ia kembali meletakkan benda pipih nan canggih itu.

"Oke, kita lihat apa isinya" ucapnya bermonolog.

Pemuda bermarga Huang itupun dengan hati-hati membuka kotak hadiahnya dengan dada berdegup. Gerakan tangannya sangat pelan, seperti mewaspadai jika ada benda aneh yang kapan saja bisa membuatnya menjerit atau berlari takut. Tapi nyatanya hal itu tidak terjadi, karena di dalam kotak itu terdapat lapisan kertas tipis berwarna putih sebagai lapisan atas, dan ketika ia membuka kertas itu, kerutan di dahinya semakin dalam.

Tangan kanannya terulur mengambil sebuah kain berwarna hitam yang terlipat rapih serta wangi di dalam kota tersebut. Terdapat 2 lipatan kain disana, dan Zitao membuka salah satunya, yang ukurannya lebih besar,dan lipatannya sedikit tebal. Kain itu ia bentangkan di depan wajahnya, mutiara hitamnya pun bergerak menelusur kain hitam berbahan ketat itu dengan bibir membentuk huruf O kecil.

"Celana berbahan kulit ketat? Oh, apa ini? _Reaped_ di bagian paha? Sebesar ini?" ia menatap takjub melihat hadiahnya yang berupa celana panjang ketat itu.

Zitao meletakkan celana tersebut di sampingnya, dan meraih lipatan lain yang lebih kecil dan tipis, namun sama-sama berwarna hitam mengkilat. Bahan kulit tentu saja. Tapi sebelum ia membuka lipatan itu, matanya lebih dulu melihat sebuah kertas berwarna emas yang ada di dasar kotak. Si cantik Huang itupun meraih lipatan kertas itu dan membacanya.

 **Dear my hot sexy Taozi.**

 **Percayalah, aku berpikir keras untuk hadiah ini. Kau tidak memiliki koleksi VS kan? Karena itu, jadikanlah 2 hadiah kecil ku ini sebagai koleksi VS pertamamu. Cepatlah kembali sayang, aku sangat merindukan mu. Dan jika kau pulang, aku ingin kau memakai hadiah dari ku. Aku sangat mencintaimu.**

 **From your biggest crazy Fans.**

Zitao mendengus geli, "Norak. Dasar norak" katanya mencibir. Tapi tak urung tertawa geli dengan isi surat itu.

Meletakkan surat kecil itu begitu saja, Zitao kembali ke tujuan awalnya. Dengan semangat ia membuka lipatan kain terakhir yang tadi ia letakkan diatas pangkuannya. Matanya berbinar indah, dan ketika kain itu di bentangkan, binar itu hilang, di gantikan mulut yang terbuka lebar.

Tepat di hadapannya adalah sebuah celana dalam berbentuk segitiga dengan tali spaghetti yang sangat ketat hingga ke bagian belakangnya, dan di bagian depan celana dalam itu terdapat sebuah nama yang di cetak menggunakan huruf timbul serta warna yang sangat norak. Emas dengan glitter. Sudah pasti jika di pakai, tali bagian belakangnya akan tenggelam di belahan bongkahan bokongnya nanti.

"Kris Wu sialan! Brengsek! Dasar penjahat kelamin! Berani-beraninya kau memberiku hadiah celana dalam dengan nama norak mu itu hah!?"

Zitao melempar hadiah laknat itu ke depan dengan wajah merah padam dan nafas memburu. Kemudian ia mengacak-ngacak helai emasnya kesal, karena tidak bisa melampiaskan kekesalannya pada pria bernama Kris Wu itu.

"Berani-beraninya kau! Koleksi _Victoria Secret_ apa huh! Brengsek..ugh!" Zitao membenamkan wajah memerahnya diatas bantal, dengan posisi menungging dan punggung kaki yang menghentak-hentak _spring bed_.

 **END**

Ada yg kena _troll_ tadi di fb? Gw bilang **Adore** di update hari ini xD

Maaf ya yg kena _troll_ :3 nih sebagai gantinya cerita super pendek tentang kesialan si semok Taotao kita xD

Kira2 bakal di lanjut ngga? Tauk deh :p

 _Regards_ , Skylar


End file.
